Finding Will
by stephanieredmon
Summary: Sonny and Will own a business called Enchanted That is an uptown coffee house juice bar. Sonny is called out of town Will disappears without a trace. Could someone from the past be responsible or will this be the past and the present collide and creating disaster?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _Will knew as soon as he got home from work that his recent boyfriend would be drunk and that every time he gets drunk he accuses Will of sleeping with Sonny._

 _Nick knew that Will was in love with Sonny but Will nor Sonny had been sleeping with each other._

 _Will never would give himself to Nick because he was not going to have meaningless sex with just anyone._

 _Will wanted to make love to the man who owns his heart and that certainly was not Nick. Nick gets drunk almost every night and then it starts off with him trying to get Will to sleep with him and Will would say no not like this and Nick would get furious and then he got very abusive. Will was a very gentle man who no matter what he would not lay hands on anyone although Will could certainly hurt someone because he was very well built and he had such strength. Because of his very tall physic he was really calm level headed and he knew that if he hit anyone that he would really hurt them and he always said that he would rather walk away from confrontation than to engage in violence._

 _Will was a very generous man and has a heart of gold._

 _He never treats anyone with anything less that the utmost respect and the selfless acts that he has always show people were not recognized to others very often._

 _Sonny was his business partner but Will asked him to come on as a partner he was not asking for him to be a very active business partner he just needed help with some Little things around Enchanted while he was working but he wanted Sonny to have a say in Enchanted as well as himself._

 _Will knew that Sonny was more than capable of doing anything that Enchanted needed as a partner but Will never asked Sonny to do very much because Will really just wanted Sonny to not have to have the headaches of the business he wanted to have Sonny to be around him because Will really wanted to protect Sonny and for Sonny to never feel as if Will was trying to make life easier on Sonny no matter how many hours and hard the work was he knew that when Sonny was younger that he was in a serious car accident and that left him living with allot of pain and Will could not bear to think that Sonny was working so much and so hard that he would rather do all of the work and just give Sonny the small tasks that can be done over the phone or by writing up reports and working the floor most of the time._

 _Will dealt with the people who came in and they were trying to cause problems and the employees who caused issues because Will knew that if someone got into Sonny's face that his Greek temper would flair up and so Will intercepted all of the trouble defusing the situation before it got out of hand and he never raised his voice or lost his temper because he knew that if he did not keep a level head that someone could be hurt. When Will was small he was born into an abusive_

 _family and so he has always been determined to be_

 _the opposite in which he had been raised._

 _Sonny's parents died in as the result of mistaken identity and he had to take a three week leave to sort out his parent's affairs. Hey Sonny this is my new boyfriend Nick. Hey Nick how are you? I'm Ok. I did not know you were in town. We will have to grab coffee some time and catch up but I am going to say this you better treat my business partner good. You have a great guy in Will. I do not have to be told how to treat Will but thank you for the advice Sonny. Wills always been the guy that everyone always wants. Nick I am not really sure if that was meant as a joke or a jab just be good to him. As you know Will and I have been best friends all of our life and I was not telling you what to do I was actually just letting you know that Will is a great guy plain and simple so if I came across as telling you what to do I am sorry. Its ok Sonny no big deal. Just one of those days for me. Hey man I've had a few of those myself and man they stink,_

 _Tell me about it Sonny and I have had days here that honestly feel like years but we work it out. You mean you work it out. Sonny laughed and said man if I had to work with another business partner I could never find a better one than Will. He is the brains the looks and the calmest man in the world. We named this place enchanted because you make sure that the whole place has that Will Horton Zen to it. Oh Sonny shut up before I have to let you beat me. You are safe there because these hands don't hit the good ones who could pick me up with on hand and hang me on a hook and leave me there. Ok you guys that's enough come on Will let's get out of here. Have a good one guys. Thanks Sonny Will said. Nick I have no idea what's wrong with you tonight but you just treated Sonny like he is the worst person alive you know that we have been best friends all of our lives and he has been there for me when no one else could be so please at least show him some respect. Will we all grew up in the same area of Chicago and you know that Sonny has always been such a hot head I can't help it I do not like him as much as you worship Sonny the olive skinned God._

 _Lay off of Sonny he is my business partner get used to it Nick he has not done one thing to warrant your acting like he is the bad guy. Will just come on and shut up you are really getting on my last nerve defending him._

 _Nick man stop you are drunk again do not do this again._

 _Nick put his arm around Will and he said_

 _Will Baby you know I love you._

 _Yes, Nick yes I know that you love me but your definition of love and mine are two different things._

 _In your world love means that you can go out get drunk come home and beat the crap out of your boyfriend who never even lays a finger on you no matter how drunk or how bad you beat me. Nick I have never laid hands on you. Nick you know that if I wanted to I could kill you because I am allot bigger than you but I chose to not do anything because I happen to be a better person than that._

 _Nick I have to keep so many packages of tattoo cover up just to be able to go into work without everyone asking me what happened. Nick I am running out of accidents to tell people when they see bruises. Will said Nick just go to bed. I have to go to Enchanted to do something for work so please just go to bed. I have your wallet and keys with me so you have no way to buy anything else to drink and you will not kill yourself or someone else by acting stupid and driving drunk._

 _Nick stumbled over to the door and he said you are not going anywhere Will. Nick threw Will against the wall and he started kicking and beating Will and said now who was stupid just remember this is all your own fault._

 _You are the one screwing around we have never done it before but you and Kiriakis do at every chance you get._

 _You are nothing but little whore when I am finished with you not even you precious Sonny will know where you are or who you are._

 _Will you think that you because you work with the business hot shot Sonny Kiriakis at your own place calling it Enchanted that makes you so much better than me but_

 _no you are still that kid from east 5th street who lets_

 _Everyone get away with anything._

 _Will passed out bleeding badly and his breathing was very labored._

 _Nick felt for a pulse it very weak._

 _Oh no Nick slurred Will wake up come on now wake up._

 _Will woke up in a room with allot of people around him and they were asking him allot of questions but he did not remember anything. Will spoke up and said where am I?_

 _A nurse said Sir you are at Brownsville General Hospital._

 _Do you have any identification with you?_

 _Will said for one I really have no idea where here is two I have no idea if I have anything with me or how or why I am here._

 _Will started to get up and he said thank you but I think_

 _I should go now._

 _A man yelled no Sir stay put you can't go anywhere you are critically injured._

 _Will fell back on the bed and he started seizing and he flat lined._

 _Doctor we need a crash cart now or we are going to lose him!_

 _Sonny had just come back to work from taking care of his parent's affairs and the only thing he wanted to do was for Will to give him some comfort and solace. Tabi saw Sonny and she ran straight to him and said I am so sorry for your lose. Sonny gave Tabi a small smile and said thank you. Has Will came in yet I need to catch up on everything since I have been gone. I am sorry Sonny but Will has not been here for two weeks. Tabi is he OK?_

 _I don't know no one has heard from him in two weeks. Everyone has tried to call him but his phone goes straight to voicemail and he has not returned any texts from anyone some venders have been calling and telling us that he has not been paying for anything or ordering anything and the safe has not been touched the drop is getting full so he has been making no deposits. Sonny this is not like Will at all something really strange has happed to keep him from coming in._

 _Let me try to put out the fires and I will see what I can do about Will has anyone called the hospitals or filed a missing persons report? Sonny I did but I kept getting the run around he is an adult and most likely he just took off a few days to rest. Thank you Tabi They will listen to me._

 _Sonny called the police and they took him seriously and he called the hospital and no one has a record of him being there. OH God Will where are you? Please be OK for the next four hours Sonny had called vendors answered emails Sonny sped through and he had just completed his last report and he said finally. I can go look for Will now. God if something has happened to him on top of what I just had to do I think I will die myself. Sonny went to all of their hang outs and asked if they saw Will they all said not since he came in with you last._

 _Same with the restaurants and all of their friends._

 _Sonny was on top of his head worried about Will and as he was walking through the square and he saw Nick across the way and called his name…_

 _Hey Nick._

 _Hey Sonny what's up?_

 _Well Nick I was hoping that you could tell me._

 _Will has not been to work in over two weeks and he is not returning my calls or text. Is something wrong?_

 _He is OK isn't he?_

 _To be honest with you Sonny I do not know or care. Will and I broke up two weeks ago._

 _He yelled at me that he was going for a walk to calm down_

 _I told him not to come back and things were left just like that between us so good luck finding him I have tried myself._

 _if you see his sorry ass tell him to get his crap out of my house that he left that piece of shit car of his out of my drive way or I am going to have it towed._

 _Sonny said whoa Nick! Why are you so angry with him?_

 _Sonny if you must know your little spineless flunky cheated on me so yeah I am a little salty about that._

 _(Nick this smells fishy. I have known Will for years and one thing about him is that he is faithful. What the hell has happened to Will? Nick you know more than you are saying well I guess I have to call a tow truck or Nick will and Will won't have a car but I am going to call around see if anyone has heard from Will.)_

 _Sonny went back to Enchanted because he forgot to check the mail Sonny saw that Chad was working out front and Sonny was hoping that he could tell him something._

 _Hey Chad have you saw Will?_

 _No Dude I have not saw him in about two weeks or so._

 _You know that if he is not in your office that he is not here he spends more time behind that computer screen than anywhere else unless we get slammed and even then when he is out on the floor he will bust out the orders as fast as we ring them up and almost instantly everything is settled back down and he goes back to work on his laptop._

 _Sonny I do not know him that well but you guys have known each other for years right?_

 _Yes, he has been my closest friend we grew up together and we have been partners here at Enchanted since college._

 _He is one of the best people that I know._

 _Chad have you noticed anything different about him?_

 _Sonny yes I have but I do not think that you are going to like what I have to say._

 _Chad what do you mean by that? Sonny had taken up his sword to defend Will._

 _Look Sonny you know me and you know that I keep my nose out of other peoples shit but Sonny you have been on leave for two weeks because your parents died._

 _Sonny Will has used allot of tattoo cover up and I do not think that he has tattoos around his neck and on his face. If anyone sees a bruise and asks him about what happened, he says oh I slipped in the shower. I hit my head on the desk or you know how clumsy that I am who knows where that bruise came from because I do not remember hitting myself. He has given the excuse that he was working in the store room and a heavy box hit him. I have saw him come in and he was holding his ribs trying not to breath really deep. Sonny when I broke my ribs playing football I remember how bad it hurt when I would breath because my chest was also bruised to the bone and it felt like an elephant trampling on my chest. Sonny Will has been leaving early and he was barely able to do anything here several times He has been popping over the counter pain pills like crazy._

 _Sonny Will is being used as a personal punching bag._

 _The one thing that I never saw were any kind of bruised knuckles which means to me that he did not put up a fight or hit the person. Sonny as you know Will could do some major damage to someone if he were to get into a fight with them because he is a rather strong guy and he is definitely built and has a perfectly defined_

 _body as you know._

 _Sonny he has been known to carry two 100 pound boxes and not even grunt._

 _Sonny one day he was in the office and I was going to ask him something and he was in so much pain that he was in tears._

 _Sonny Dude someone has been beating the hell out of him for weeks. The last time I saw him he had a busted lip with five or six stitches and a bruise on his cheek bone that he was doing a poor job with trying to cover it up._

 _I have saw where he came in a short while ago and had stitches right at his hair line if his hair was not blond you would not notice too much._

 _Sonny I am not trying to tell what to do man but something really is wrong and as you know_

 _Will never takes a day off and he is usually the last to leave._

 _For him not come in for this long something is not right at all..._

 _Sonny glanced over at Wills desk and he saw a letter on it._

 _Chad when did this come this is from Brownsville General Hospital._

 _Sonny it came in yesterday's mail._

 _Sonny said._

 _Chad listen I want you take it to office lay it on my desk I will give it to him._

 _Sonny gave Chad a Wink and Chad said OK Boss._

 _Chad said now what boss?_

 _Chad we are going to put a puzzle together._

 _Walk with me. Sonny and Chad walked into the office that Sonny shared with Will. Will did all of the marketing and all of the price changes and he deals with the vendors who did not play nicely with others. He was basically the IT and finance guy as well as the keeper of the serine atmosphere. Sonny would take care of supply orders and he was the face on the floor and he would help out on the line when they needed him. Sonny did not do very much on the business side even by being a partner Will would not ask Sonny to do anything very often in that area but he and Will had an agreement as to the terms of who was responsible for what area in Enchanted. Will always joked around with everyone and he would listen to anyone who had any kind of problem either job related or personal. Will treated everyone with kindness and he went out of his way to help anyone even to the point where sometimes if someone needed gas a ride even rent to someone once._

 _No matter what the problem was Will was always willing to help selflessly and he was so patient with people everyone would call him from the office if there was an issue with a customer and he dealt with them in such a way that the situation was defused in a matter of seconds with no incident. The one thing that Sonny had no idea about was that_

 _Will had always loved him but he did not act on it_

 _because was afraid that he would lose his best friend_

 _and partner._

 _Will is such caring genuine and so very humble and very_

 _hard to anger. What no one realized was that Will never_

 _gave himself to anyone._

 _Sonny went into the office and he turned his computer on and said Chad come here and I want you to use this app for a few minutes._

 _Sonny are you serious? Chad almost laughed_

 _Sonny asks What Chad?_

 _Go ahead use the app for a few minutes._

 _Sonny this part of the Crusher Gusher series._

 _Chad damn it is for when Will has to watch his cousin._

 _Will's aunt asks him to watch Tristan when she pulls a double and it is safer for him to play games and things on my old relic than it is on the lap tops because that_

 _T-Rex once you put the parental controls on it they stay really stay._

 _I have not been able to get them off in 2 years._

 _I just said to hell this thing is about 10 years old so I don't care there was nothing on it that was vital and it has become Tristan's computer. Chad just shut the hell up play the damn game._

 _Chad you are so busy on that very important task that you have no idea about what I am doing over here._

 _You are so busy with that very important tasks to do on that computer and you are oblivious to everything else._

 _The ear buds are beside of the computer_

 _OK Sonny and this helping you how?_

 _Because while you are doing that very very important business on that computer I am going to do some important business of my own and you are going to be the monkey triplets until I do what I am doing and then I will check out_

 _things. I am going to dig into some other files and play another game finding Will instead of find Waldo._

 _Oh I am your decoy?_

 _You are trying to get information from Wills computer._

 _Right as well as his desk if anyone walks by they will be told that you are working with me to help me out while Will is away._

 _Sonny can I ask you something?_

 _Chad I know your question already and I get that vibe too that Nick knows more than he is telling. Before I do anything I am going to do something that bends the law a bit and you are going to be too busy to helping me on that big project while_

 _I am playing detective Jackson Kiriakis._

 _Sonny you are either posing as a cop or as a doctor and you are going to call and see if Will is in Brownsville right?_

 _Yes, Chad and I am to through Wills things for more pieces to the puzzle, but you do not know a thing._

 _Chad said, OK Bone crusher here I come._

 _Hello my name is Dr. Augustine at University and I am trying to get some information that you may have on a patient who may have come in a few days ago._

 _His name is William Horton golden blond hair really unusually colored blue eyes. He is 24 with a very defined build?_

 _No doctor but we do have a John Doe matching that description. He was dropped at the door with major head trauma internal bleeding four ribs crushed a collapsed lung_

 _and he has a broken neck and back and he is paralyzed._

 _Thank you nurse I am sending Mr. Horton's POA to come to check to see if it is him or not. Thank you have a great day._

 _Sonny hung up the phone_

 _Chad said Sonny are you really Wills POA?_

 _Sonny said...Chad look in the top left drawer in my desk and get the red file marked Emergency documents._

 _Hand me the POA out of it Sonny said._

 _Is this legit or a monkey triplets piece of information Chad asked Sonny._

 _It is very legit Chad Sonny said…_

 _Chad Tabi is here along with Zeb right?_

 _Yes, we are here until closing._

 _Not anymore Chad I am calling in Wes to take your place because you are really sick and have to leave now._

 _Chad play your best version of I am sick. As you tell Tabi that you are sick. Chad you are coming with me._

 _Go to my house and leave your car there I am going to pick you up._

 _OK Sonny do you want me deaths door sick of the 10 minuet bug sick Chad asked?_

 _Sonny said I don't care surprise me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **SONNY SLOW DOWN! I WILL NOT HAVE TO ACT LIKE I AM AT DEATHS DOOR**

 **BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK OR KILL US BOTH!**

 **Chad I am sorry I just need to get to Will if this is him because he needs my help as his POA Sonny said.**

 **Sonny who are you trying to convince?**

 **Chad said man even I know that you love each other.**

 **Chad listen to me carefully Sonny said We are best friends**

 **and business partners and he is light years out of my league.**

 **Sonny you know that I am not gay but Will plays his hand very very close to him and it is**

 **so close that you cannot see it for looking for it.**

 **Chad rewind and speak English this time.**

 **Sonny Will loves you very much Chad said.**

 **Sonny do you ever look into his eyes ever?**

 **Sonny Will came to you with the idea of Enchanted he told you that he needed a partner.**

 **Sonny you know damned good and well that Will does not need to have a business partner**

 **He does what at Enchanted?**

 **Sonny you basically work the floor and deal with front line work. He takes care of 99% of the real business work.**

 **Sonny Will never asks for your help, He has you ordering inventory but the rest of the really hard things he does.**

 **Sonny Will loves you that is why you are his business partner not to work at Enchanted but because he wants to spend as much time with you as he can.**

 **Sonny Will is the one who deals with the customers who start shit or gives us problems**

 **and that is what he wants to do.**

 **He really only wants you around him all day and you would not have work at all but he wants you to feel like a partner**

 **A PARTNER!**

 **Chad please let it go Sonny asked No one knows exactly why the dynamics are setup the way they are but Will and so please do not read anything into the way that we run Enchanted.**

 **Sonny you are breaking every traffic rule in the book to get to him, I doubt very seriously that if I had a business partner who was also my best friend and she had Wills personality and was as humble as he is that I would be afraid that I would lose her too if I stuck out my neck and told her how I really feel about her. Chad said Sonny trust me you will find that it is worth it to share you love especially with your very best friend.**

 **Here we are Sonny said as he was parking the car.**

 **Chad was walking right behind him and sat down in the waiting area because he knew that it was going to take a while.**

 **Sonny walked up to the information desk and he said…**

 **Excuse me nurse my name is Jackson Kiriakis could you tell me if this is your John Doe he showed the nurse Wills ID badge as well as a picture of Will and Sonny in front of Enchanted the opening day.**

 **Mr. Kiriakis please have a seat and Someone Will be with you shortly.**

 **Thank you Sonny said and he took a seat beside of Chad.**

 **Hey Sonny are you OK?**

 **No Sonny said. I am not OK this reminds me of having to identify my parent bodies and that was not a fun thing to do.**

 **Will had to do it himself but it was harder on him because his parents had been murdered.**

 **When he was 18 he came home and he found their bodies. I was called by an officer who asked me to help get Will out of the room because I was the only number in his emergency contact list.**

 **They never caught the people who were responsible for it either.**

 **Chad when I got there it looked like that whole house had an explosion of blood in it. His parents were butchered but whoever did it left behind no finger prints or DNA of any Kind at all.**

 **There were no witnesses at all Sonny Chad asked?**

 **Nothing Chad it was when his parents were supposed to be away and so the neighbors all said that they did not notice anything odd except one neighbor and she said that a black car had driven by the house about three times that day but she said the windows were so black that she could not see the driver and she lived really far from the road so she did not see any plates on the car.**

 **Sonny how has Will dealt with all of that Chad asked?**

 **Chad that is one thing that I cannot you tell because I have no idea.**

 **When I got there Will was covered in blood and he was just sitting in the floor and the only thing that he said was why?**

 **That was all he could say he could not even cry he was as if he was just going through the monitions and he could not move. Will was completely lost and he just was emotionally shut down completely.**

 **Chad he scared the hell out of me**

 **I had no idea what to do to help him. He was unable to do anything the police said when they got there he was laying in the floor and had his arms around his parents not moving or saying a word in a pool of blood. Chad they taught that he was dead too. Chad he was in a really bad place. When making arrangements for them Will was not alive he did not shed a tear he just took care of the arrangement's as if it was as business deal. Chad he stayed with me for months and he never shed a tear he could not eat and so I basically had to do everything for him.**

 **Chad Will would have given up and died had I not taken him in and taken care of him because he was so locked inside his own mind that he was like taking care of a newborn baby.**

 **Sonny said Chad you have no idea what he has gone through and even to this day he will not say a word about how he felt.**

 **Chad have you noticed that Will goes out of his way to help anyone and no matter what is going on he drops everything and devotes his full attention when someone is talking to him no matter how big or small the situation is? When Will works the floor it is as if he just knows exactly what people need.**

 **Sonny said that is 100% Will he gives everything his all and in everything he goes above and beyond anyone in the whole place and he is a partner never once complaining about anything at all.**

 **Will has this way with people that he almost can read their minds and it'** **s** **as if he is in their head and he just knows everything about the person. Sonny said Chad I do not have a clue how he has that gift it is really something to watch him no one ever knows what he is feeling or what is up in his life unless he invites them to see in to see it all and even I do not understand the mysteries that Will holds inside of the complexity. Sonny said that something happened to him that day and no one knows exactly what happened in his mind. Something keeps him so approachable and so genuine**

 **but yet he never shows anyone or talks about anything that goes beyond a certain point.**

 **Chad Will has gone through hell and back and I have never one time saw him cry or get**

 **really emotional at all.**

 **A doctor came out and said Jackson Kiriakis.**

 **Chad said I am going to be right here if you need me.**

 **Mr. Kiriakis please walk this way.**

 **Sonny followed the doctor to his office.**

 **Mr** **.** **, Kiriakis my name is Dr. Dante Escardo I need some information from you please.**

 **Does Mr** **.** **Horton have any distinguishing marks?**

 **Yes** **,** **he has a tattoo of a very small yellow sun almost in the crease of his right knee and he has four pinhead pink moles that are in a perfect square behind his left ear and he has a tiny fleck of gold only one little fleck of gold in the iris of his right eye.**

 **His eyebrows are so blond that if you are not looking close it looks like he does not have any and he has a little tiny birthmark at his waistband in the middle of his back that resembles the shape of a very tiny paisley print.**

 **Oh and he has only one black eyelash the rest are the same color as his eyebrows. Sonny laughed and said that Will** **had** **told him that the day he was created the reason for the one black eyelash was because God picked up the wrong paint brush when he was painting that eye lash.**

 **Dr. Escardo said Mr. Kiriakis you have know** **n** **Mr** **.** **Horton a very long time haven't you?**

 **Yes** **,** **doctor we went to the same school together as well as the same college. He has a master'** **s** **degree in finance and business as well as business marketing and Advanced Mathematics, Software Engineering computer science and technology and Psychology. I only have a master'** **s** **degree in business and a BS in in He is 6 foot 3 and he weighs 201 pounds none of it is fat.**

 **Dr. Escardo said Mr. Kiriakis I am going to take you to him but because of his injuries to his lungs he has been on high doses of steroids and he may not look exactly as you are used to seeing him because he is very swollen and he is in a coma and has been since he came in except for a few minutes when he woke up but he started seizing and his heart stopped.**

 **After we got him back slipped into a coma because of a massive head trauma.**

 **He does have a broken back as well as a broken neck and his ribs.**

 **God only knows how we are going to be able to put them back together but he has a broken right femur and his jaw was broken there were no defensive wounds so he defiantly did not throw any kind of punches**

 **and my guess is that he was knocked out before he could do anything.**

 **Mr. Kiriakis Mr. Horton was almost killed but he has not been able to tell us anything.**

 **Sonny asked Doctor can he be moved to university hospital in the next town over?**

 **That was going to be a suggestion because they have a more suitable hospital with more doctors there.**

 **Who are more specialized in cases such as his.**

 **If you would please walk this way** **,** **I will show you to his room but remember he is attached to allot of machines and he has a central line in for the multiple IVs. Mr. Kiriakis perhaps if he heard you speaking to him he may respond but to be honest with you it is as if he really has given up and doesn't not want to come back.**

 **Mr. Kiriakis I have to tell you that he is very critical and he flat lined six times.**

 **Mr. Kiriakis do you know if he has heart disease?**

 **Not that I know of why?**

 **Mr. Kiriakis he has a lot of scaring on his heart either from trauma from old injuries or a history of hear** **t** **attacks.**

 **University hospital has all of his medical records and so they could tell you the answer to that Mr. Kiriakis.**

 **Sonny and the doctor walked to Wills room and stopped outside of his door and Dr. Escardo asked softly Mr. Kiriakis**

 **I need for you to identify him as being you partner William Horton and if you want I will get the process of getting him packed up and call for them to air lift you both to University.**

 **Sonny said yes if that is what he needs so yes.**

 **Sonny and the doctor went into Wills room and he was**

 **barely recognizable because he only saw tubes leads and**

 **he saw a bit if his left side and it still was very bruised he knew it was Will as soon as he walked in but he had to**

 **show identifying marks to the doctor. Sonny gently pulled**

 **his left ear forward and said those are the little pink pinhead dots and he does have the one black eyelash. Dr. Escardo I cannot show you anything else but you must have it on file.**

 **Yes** **,** **we do Mr. Kiriakis, I will go and get everything ready for both of you to be air lifted to University.**

 **Mr. Kiriakis do you have his POA with you?**

 **Yes** **,** **doctor here is your copy University has theirs already.**

 **Thank you doctor Sonny said as the doctor walked outside of the room.**

 **Sonny sent a text to Chad explaining everything and telling him that they will be transferring Will to University.**

 **Sonny went back in the room and touched Wills very swollen hand and said hey you.**

 **So as soon as I go out of town you do a disappearing act on us and get yourself into all sorts of trouble.**

 **I guess if I go anywhere from now on that you are going to have to go with**

 **me mister because it looks like I can't trust you alone.**

 **Hey Will they are going to air lift you to university and**

 **I am going with you listen to me mister your body has been through hell. You have been through hell but we are going to get you better and then you are going to bunk with me yes I know that my place is like a tiny hole in the wall but I will be willing to move to make sure that you are taken care of.**

 **Damn it Will who am I trying to fool Chad is right I do love you and I have loved you for such a very long time damn it to hell with it you can beat the hell out of me later Sonny pressed his lips against Wills and gave him the most tender kiss full of love and he was crying and said Will damn it**

 **I love you so much. I need you to wake up and tell me how long that son of a bitch Nick had been hurting you and why you never told anyone about it unless you were waiting to talk to me about it Will were you waiting to talk to me about it?**

 **I know that you guys had just gotten together a couple of days before I left but I did not know that he could have done this to you. Will I swear to God that Nick will pay for this!**

 **Will I know that you did not fight back because I know that no matter what you would never raise your hand to anyone no matter what the only time that I ever saw you really lose it and hit someone was when we were in college and Ryan was trying to start crap with me and you but he started with you and you just said so calmly to please just let us be on our way you do not have to act like an ignorant stone aged animal.**

 **He was having no part of it he kept on and I told him to let us alone or I was going to call the cops and he raised his fist up you caught his fist before he hit me told me to get behind you and you punched him as hard as you could and in the coldest calmest voice you said if there is a next time this will feel like a little boo boo compared to the ass kicking that I will give you. Yes Ryan I Will Horton the guy who is so laid back will not think twice about making a prime example as to why you have to watch out for the quiet ones. Now once again I am asking you to leave us alone and to never bother us again and before you go apologize to Sonny for your behavior.**

 **Will not only did he apologize for his behavior but he spread the word and told everyone to not mess with us or you would kill them.**

 **Sonny laughed and said Will he made you sound like you had the temperament of a keg of dynamite.**

 **Will Chad did point out that you could run Enchanted with your eyes closed that you did not need for me to be your partner but you wanted me with you.**

 **I agree Will you breezed through college like it was just a walk in the park.**

 **Maybe we both have been so afraid that we would lose our friendship that we denied our love but**

 **no more! Will.**

 **Do you hear me William Robert Horton absolutely no more!**

 **Sonny said damn it Will you better hurry and get well because we need to talk big time! Sonny sat down and he was holding Wills hand.**

 **Sonny had asked Chad to take his car home from Brownsville so that Chad he could pick up his own car.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter **4**

Sonny and Will landed at university Hospital and they were met by a whole team of doctors and nurses.

Once they had Will and Sonny were settled in Wills room Sonny sat down at Wills bedside holding his swollen hand.

Sonny said OK Mr. Horton I just want you to understand one damned thing right now and I am very serious about this mister!

I know that your body has been through hell and back but I am not going to turn my back on you ever! I love you too damned much and if you think that I am going to leave this hospital without you then think again mister because no matter what it takes we are going to get through this together so you better not even try to push me away because that aintta gonna happen ever. Mr. Horton you are stuck with me no matter what!

Three weeks had gone by and Will was still not awake.

Sonny stayed with Will 24 hours a day only taking long enough to change clothes,brush his teeth and wash up in the sink keeping the door open to watch Will. Chad would bring Sonny meals and anything Sonny needed.

Chad came by and said hey Will man you better hurry back because man I miss you so much and everyone at work they all are asking about you.

Man I did not realize that most of the customers knew you.

John and Steve came in today and they said that they are still looking for you and they are determined that they are going to find you.

Man Sonny are you sure that you do not want me to tell them that Will is in the hospital?

Chad if anyone knew then Nick would skip town and then dissapeare like the snake he is. Chad is your Dad still an ISA agent?

Yes he is Sonny why?

Chad I am thinking that this had little to do with Will saying no and more to do with the events surrounding Wills parents being murdered

Sonny had gotten up to stretch his legs a little and then he resumed.

Why do you think that Sonny? Chad Nick is an unsavory character from back in the day and I feel that he could not get information from Wills but he has it blocked away.

Sonny do you want me to call Dad and have him to call you?

Yes Chad I do .

Chad thanks man you are one of the best men and friend alive.

Sonny you guys are family to me and I will not let you guys go through this alone.

Sonny stood up and hugged Chad and said Chad let me tell you.

We feel like brothers and I love ya man and so does Will.

I love you guys too.

I need to get to the ole salt mill now call me if you need my help you know how to reach me.

Sonny smiled and said thanks bro.

Chad left and Sonny was once again sitting beside of Will holing his very swollen hand.

Sonny said… Will I love you so very much and I hope to God that you have always known that.

Will I do not know what happened to you the night that you found your parents but you completely shut down and built an iron fortress around your feelings that no one can get through no matter what but that did not change the man that you have always been except you just will not open up about anything and you keep it so buried so deep that no one can reach but keeping things bottled up will kill you.

Will I am here for you no matter what and you can trust me to allow that fortresses to be unlocked with me.

I swear to you that I will never do anything to hurt you ever.

Will. I love you way too much to see you bottle up so much pain it just kills me knowing that you will not or for some reason you feel like you cannot trust me.

Sonny heard a very very low sound and he thought he had heard someone but it was a very low weak sound but he questioned himself and asked was that Will or only my wishful thinking?

Sonny stood up and put his ear very close to Wills mouth and asked was that you or was it my wishful thing that I heard? Sonny heard Will say in a very low raspy and weak voice It was me Son.

Will you are awake Will slightly nodded his head and spoke again I am sorry to cause you pain.

Sonny was in tears and he said Will I am here for you and I love you so much. Please do not worry about me being hurt you just concentrate on getting better. Sonny turned his head and kissed Will with so much tenderness and Sonny had rivers flowing down his face and asked Will if he was in any pain,Will said no I don't feel any part of my body.

Sonny was thinking Oh my God He has got to be terrified.

Sonny noticed Will had fallen back to sleep.

Two hours later Sonny heard Will say

it was Nick did this to me.

Will how long has he been hurting you?

The day at Enchanted .

Will why did he do it?

He got drunk wanted sex.

I told him no.

Will I have to ask you something Sonny said…

Were you waiting for me to come back to tell me about what

Nick was doing to you?

Will said yes Son, I could not to strike him no matter how bad he hurt me.

Did he tell you why Will?

He said we were having sex.

Will we have never been romantically involved.

Will why did you want to wait for me?

.

You aren't spineless and have more guts than I do.

Sonny said William Horton you are far from being spineless and you know it! Look at the situations that you have resolved at Enchanted and do you not remember taking care of Ryan?

Will was thinking you cannot talk about this it will cause you to be come the same person Who Nick is and my parents were and I will never allow myself to become them no mater what they are not going to have that control over me or in my life.

Son I do not want to hate anyone at all.

I Can't or I'll be crazy because I let those feelings come

to the surface Will said. I still want to be Will.

Will had fallen asleep again and when Will woke up and Sonny was right by his side. Good morning sleepy head.

Sonny smiled and said as he kissed Will and said I love you so much. Will said good morning in a soft raspy voice. Sonny asked how he was feeling? Once again Will said in a raspy voice and said a little frightened.

I don't know if I am going to get better Son.

Shh shh it's OK Will I am here for you and

I am not going to abandon you ever.

Son I could be on this bed for the rest of my life.

I can't allow this to take away the man who I have always been.

Son if I allow myself to be angry and hurtful Nick and my parents win.

Sonny,that has always been my biggest fear.

I refuse to allow that to happen.

Sonny said in a very tender a loving voice Will you have to talk to someone and release the negative feelings.

You are not alone.

I can help you and together we can work through all of that and you can lean on me.

Will I swear to you that I am not going to abandon you and if you feel like you are turning into someone that you do not want to be talk to me trust me and lean on me. Do you trust me enough to allow me to be there and to help you each and every step of the way?

Will asked Sonny you really will not leave?

Will I love you so much and I swear to God I am not going to abandon you.

Son I can do it with anyone else.

Sonny I do need you so much.

Will I need you too. You have no idea.

Sonny,I have no idea what my injuries

are going to be.

I do not have the strength to go through everything alone.

Will I love you and I am right here for anything you need.

Help me through everything. I cannot do it alone.

I cannot do it anymore.

Sonny asked... Will can you open your eyes for me please?

Will slightly opened his eyes but not very wide.

Sonny said...Thank you Will.

Sonny the light hurts my eyes allot but I am trying for you.

That is OK your eyes are going to adjust you just woke up.

Sonny said but I want you to see me. Can you see OK?

Will said I can see a little but I can see your gorgeous face and eyes. Sonny smiled and Will said I did not know if I would ever see that smile again Son. I love you so much.

Sonny had tears in his eyes and he said Will I want you to see me as

I say this Sonny said Will I am never going to abandon you no matter if it is because of your physical or emotional state we will walk this journey together. You will never have to be afraid that you are going to be left to handle all of this alone. There is no way that I am going to leave you and there is no way that you can deal with everything alone. I am in this for the long haul and I am not going anywhere.

I love you so much Will.

We both need each other now more than ever.

You have all of my love do you accept it?

Will had streams of tears running down his face and he still was very weak but he said in a very low raspy tone

Sonny do you accept my love heart and soul?

Sonny was crying rivers of tears and he said yes Will I do accept it unconditionally.

Son Will said you asked me if I accept your love?

I have accepted your love unconditionally

from the first day I met you.

Will drifted off to sleep and Sonny said go ahead Honey you need all of the rest that you can get.


End file.
